Shadow's Rockin' Toe Adventure: Delta Episode
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Hey, everyone! It's-a me, WARIO! Let's see what happens when Shadow and Silver start getting power to the max! It's a tale of quick wits and critical hits! Get ready for Shadow and his awesome new adventure to save the world from evil!


SHADOW'S ROCKIN' TOE ADVENTURE: DELTA EPISODE

The turkey sandwich is all mine!

That's what colonel captain Jose the maximum dude said about his best chili ever!

Shadow was mad at the latest Pats game because they lost to Georgy the Flamingo killer.

"Be that bad or good?" he said. "That is very, deeply troubling and I would not like it in my house!"

Shadow has nice toes, each has a name and a name for each is Oswald, Butterbean, Bobby, Fergy, Norris, and Lucian. The other toes have no name because of my hotness.

But this is the part when Silver is the son of Shadow. He had a bad leg injury and Shadow saved his life.

My nose is fiery and the attitude is grand.

Silver snooted his snoot face and played a violin. He roared at it because it had teeth.

Shadow cried at the violin and stole its merchandise.

Sonic is a toader and Silver must be too!

Sonic bit into cookies without asking a soul.

Silver bites roads and that's bad for pollution.

According to the recent artifacts found in Dudetown: population 17,000, the rancid toe jelly is stinky.

"And a Toader are them and their noses. Let's kill them!"

So Shadow grabbed that Silvery boy and stuck him in a mobile hydrant. This got them to Delaware in time for free lobster rolls.

Sonic had a gun, so he died and that's not good either.

Either Shadow had his toes or not. That was not a question to be answered by his astronaut buddy.

Silver grew three inches and this made Shadow sad because his boy was growing up to be a fine gentleman. Gentlemen are grand and toes flock to them.

Shadow built his legos onto a tall tower and then brought out some old banana smoothies.

Shadow has two toes per gallon and Silver only had eleven. This means he's the doctor's favorite little pumpkin pie.

Silver got jealous of the toe-ness and sang a greek yogurt to sleep.

But Shadow was prepared and toaded until his pants were as purple as the magic dinosaur that kids love. He's Barney and he's the reason for global warming.

Barney bit his toes and this threatened Shadow's existence.

Shadow retaliated by lifting his nose high and swallowing the guy with his nostrils of hunky power.

"So much for him! Now my bummy is hotter than George Clooney's!" said Shadow while he did cool stunts. "But where is my napkin!" He punched Silver and this saved the Denmark library from shambles.

Then did you hear about the toad?

It went into the ear of many and ate their brains like zombies. Zombies are bad and so is the toe.

Shadow called each toe to assist him in a glorious brawl and this did wonders for the colonists of orange places.

Oh my goodness! Tunisia and Algeria are in Africa? That means that Laos and Cambodia are smarter than my friend's school bus!

Silver beat up a Pokemon and this made Shadow hungry.

Shadow's granola bar was on a diet and could not walk well so it died.

Shadow and his granola bar were friends.

Shadow and Silver looked at granola bars for good fortune and not for misery.

Shadow and his granola bar ate food like themselves.

Shadow and his life depended on granola bars and this was himself speaking.

Now how will he live without breathing?

Shadow had some plans about the radical nose, but they were really big.

He risked his own ten toes to save the world and died in the process.

Sonic was a nice man too, but Silver was a bad man.

"Your new empire?"

How quaint? How not quaint! That is more like it and so are the feelings!

Shadow then pulled out his lucky shirt and rubbed it on his eyes.

This is the Rougy power!

Silver got angry and cried for meat-a-balls!

Look! There's my life and it is hot!

Lunch is a bad tuna and that can be the only way to be rhino.

Then the yo-yo was drawn and killed many a balloon animal.

Silver didn't care and that is how he died.

Shadow cried about his son's death, but he also was toed.

Toaded on his lucky nostrils like a sweet cuisine and sang.

The pidgeons were grand as well.

Shadow is my name?

Shadow didn't do good on his math report, did he?

Luckily, Mr. Stewart was really good-looking and lost weight.

Shadow ate him and smiled like a turkey.

This meant the world to him and his toes.

"Hi, I'm a good little Shadow and I have a false advertisement for ruby gems and specific canteloupes!"

Then we all know who the true fiend is.

It is ourselves…

FIN


End file.
